girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Argadi/sandbox
I noticed you were asking for help regarding table layouts and css. Is there anything I can help with? --mnenyver 16:06, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I want the "Discussion" link (or "Discuss" or "Forum", I'm not sure what the best name is) to be in a table cell in the left side of one of the wide table cells in the table. I want that Discussion cell to be minimum size, and to have the Names Used, Text, Extras, and Reserved cells to format naturally based on text size. (Although Names Used can't be shorter than Discussion since it's colspan=2.) :I have an extra row in the table below the headers—this is a hack. If I remove that extra row then the Names Used and Discussion cells become almost the same size (i.e., ugly) in Firefox. With or without the row, the table looks ugly in IE 6 and 7. :I've tried various combinations of table attributes and style attributes but I haven't found a combination that 1) looks like the current table does in Firefox (for both Firefox and IE 7, and hopefully more browsers), 2) doesn't have an extra row in the table, 3) doesn't use nested tables (the multiple borders look ugly), and 4) uses only standard HTML and styles (I try to be a purist). :Any suggestions? I could give you some of the cases I've tried, but since they don't work you are probably better off not seeing them. Argadi 16:40, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've put up something on my sandbox page. Is this the sort of shape you mean? --mnenyver 21:22, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::My thought was that I didn't want to put more text in the left box as that could make the minimum vertical size of each entry larger. However, looking at the chronology pages, most of the entries are large enough that it wouldn't make much difference. I'll probably end up doing that (if Zarchne wants (or the consensus is that we should have) an automatic link to create page-by-page forum pages). Argadi 10:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::By the way, the "discuss" link might need to be set up so that it points to the main Page-by-Page forum if no discussion for that page exists. I don't think there's a way to automate forum creation, though I could be wrong. --mnenyver 12:25, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The purpose of the link (if implemented) is to create the specific page so it doesn't need to be done manually. I'm not sure where everyone got the idea that you can't craft a link to create a new forum page. Just as proof of concept, I created Forum:19930616 from a link in my sandbox. Argadi 12:34, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::You just created a file by that name. Notice it's not in the forum listing anywhere and has no links going back to the main forum page. This is why just having an edit link doesn't work. --mnenyver 15:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::OK, I learned more and I can now have a link to create a forum—but it only works once. Is there any way to check whether a page exists and put up a different link? Argadi 17:36, 28 June 2008 (UTC) It's probably possible within the template. I'll look later if I have time. --mnenyver 00:42, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :It would also be nice to get a link to the comic page in the forum, by some combination of adding something to the link I use for creation and adding to the template (which already has the ID given the forum name I'm currently using). Automatic forum links That really is a clever solution. I noticed, though, that it saves the date information at the time the page is edited, but we need the last few links according to when the page is requested. Maybe feed these templates to another or...? Then again, we could just edit the main page every time the comic updates. I could also look into using DPL again... --mnenyver 00:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC) : Thanks—I'm an old-time hacker and love to find clever tricks. Sometimes they're even the right solution. : You aren't correct about the edit time being used— I edited the page on the 20th, but it's currently showing the 23rd as the last comic date. Are you seeing something different? : Are you being confused by the order? I have older at the top, newer at the bottom. Would it be better to display them the other way around? I wasn't sure what would be best when I first created the page. : But the page does exhibit a bug: It's showing the 23rd when it's still the 22nd Eastern time and the comic isn't up yet. I think I need to learn about time zones. Not tonight, too many higher priority tasks. Argadi 01:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :: Ah, gah. I was just not paying attention. And yeah, the most recent at the top makes more sense to me. As for time zones, it doesn't seem like a high priority. It's a valid link on our end and it will link to the comic once it's up. You could always have it look for the comic at 12:30 or 1:00am instead? (Edit: In my head, I was thinking "in addition to fixing the time zone issue".) Sometimes updates are delayed for one reason or another. --mnenyver 04:09, 23 July 2008 (UTC)